Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a motion input device for a portable terminal and an operation method using the same.
Description of the Background
Recently, portable terminals have become widely used because of their portability. Particularly, among the portable terminals, a mobile communications terminal which enables the voice communications while moving has very high popularity. The mobile communications terminal can have various other functions such as a MP3 function, corresponding to a file playing function, or an image collection function corresponding to a digital camera capable of collecting an image. Moreover, the typical portable terminal supports a function capable of performing a mobile game or an arcade game. The typical portable terminal uses a touch screen method which controls the portable terminal according to the generation of a touch event, and a keypad method which controls the portable terminal according to a key input, as an input signal generation method. According to the touch screen and keypad methods, a user is able to more flexibly and rapidly control the operation of the portable terminal. However, such an input signal generation method requires a delicate touch or a delicate click operation. That is, the conventional input signal generation method cannot generate an input signal which the user wants when the user does not accurately press a specific key prepared in a keypad, or does not accurately touch a touch area outputted to a touch screen. As portable terminals have become smaller in size, this problem has become an increasingly common problem.